Eragon's Return
by DidiNight
Summary: When Eragon returns to Alagaësia, Arya is delighted to see him.


Hello everybody! I literally just finished Inheritance 15 minutes ago, and to be honest, I am rather disappointed with the ending. Though I understand this is no fairy tale and living happily ever after would be far to perfect and predictable, a little Eragon/Arya lovin' would have been nice. So in an attempt to satisfy myself and make up for my disappointment, I've thrown together this story. It's rated M, since it is a lemon! I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!

The day was pleasant, Eragon noticed. A slight breeze and the Sun was warm. It was mid afternoon, based on the Sun's height in the sky, Eragon estimated.

Together, Saphira and Eragon had been traveling back to Alagaësia, after over two years since their departure. With him, Eragon had brought Glaedr and Umaroth, in the form of their Eldunarí, for protection and for energy so Saphira could continue her flight.

They also packed along four caskets, which held four dragon eggs. The original four eggs Eragon had left behind in Alagaësia had all hatched. Two of the new Riders were elves, one was a dwarf, and the other an Urgal. Never before had there been a dwarf or an Urgal Rider. After several months passed after the eggs hatched and the hatchling growing larger, the new dragon and Rider would fly to the land where Eragon, Cuaroc, Blödhgarm, and several other elvish spellcasters lived. Here, the new Riders were trained. Currently, Cuaroc trained the Riders since Eragon left to deliver four new eggs to Alagaësia in hopes that they may hatch as well.

Once Saphira had crossed the sea, Eragon was delighted to see the landscape of Alagaësia beneath them as Saphira flew on.

_It feels nice to be back._ Eragon thought.

_It does!_ Saphira replied. _I hope to see Fírnen again._

_I'm sure we will see Fírnen and Arya soon. We've got to be close to Ellesméra by now._

There was a deep rumble through their minds as Glaedr spoke, _Indeed, Shadeslayer! Look, you can see the buildings poking out beyond those trees. Prepare to land, Brightscales!_

Saphira began to slow as she approached the elvish city. She spiraled downward to land safely. As she did, elves noticed their arrival and sounded horns and bells to inform the Queen that Eragon had returned.

Saphira landed softly and Eragon hopped off we back and began to stretch his legs and back after sitting for so long. As he did so, elves shouted in glee at their arrival. The group around them parted then, for the Queen, Arya, to step through.

"Arya Drottningu," Eragon greeted her as he bowed.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya replied and bowed in return politely. Her eyes looked held so much emotion, and Eragon knew she wanted to say more. He would stick with formalities for now, but he longed to talk with her in private later. "I have long awaited your return. And I see you have brought us more eggs. The new dragons and Rider training goes well?"

"Aye. The Riders are learning fast, and I have brought new eggs so they may hatch and we can continue to rebuild the Riders."

"Good to hear, Shadeslayer." Arya said, sounding upbeat. "Let us feast and celebrate your arrival and we may discuss the new Riders and training as we eat and drink."

Arya and Eragon sat across from each other in a massive room, filled with buffet tables filled with berries, fruit, and plants of all kinds. On one table juices, wines, and mead were offered to drink. Elves sat at tables throughout the room. Eragon and Arya sat at a table for two near the front of the room. Together the discussed the training of the Riders and the newly hatched dragons. Arya caught Eragon up with what had happened in Alagaësia since his departure. Nothing major had occurred, other than several minor uprisings that Nasuada had easily put down. Eragon wanted to know more about what he missed. He wanted to know about Arya, and what she had been doing. He wanted to know of she had changed, if her feelings had changed.

"You look nice, Eragon." Arya then said, surprising Eragon. Never had he hear her pay him a compliment like that.

Eragon's cheeks warmed, "You look very nice as well, Arya. Still as I remember you."

"I've longed for you, Eragon."

"And I for you."

Arya had never shown her feelings for him in this manner before, save for on the ship during his departure. Their eyes met. Eragon moved his hand across the table to meet hers, but she pulled away.

"Not here, Shadeslayer. Let us find somewhere where it can be just the two of us." Arya said, a faint smile on her lips. Eragon's heard skipped a beat. _She never did this. Had time changed her? _Eragon wondered. _Maybe. But then again, she could have just had too much wine._

Eragon followed Arya out of the building and onto a trail into the forest. White flowers glowed in the soft blue moonlight, illuminated the edges of the trail. Eragon's arm brushed Arya's, and his fingers searched until they interlocked with hers. Their minds brushed. Arya turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, Eragon. How far you've come since I first met you. And it's been painfully long since I've seen you. Please stay."

Eragon opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Arya did something that absolutely shocked him. She kissed him. Eragon's eyes flew open and managed a mufflled mmn! Their eyes met and Eragon saw hers sparkle.

Arya parted from him and looked down. Eragon looked at her, slightly dazed still. He watched her nimble fingers as they undid several buttons and ties at the top of her elegant dress. The emerald colored dress was the same color as her dragon. The color looked wonderful on her. Yet, she wasn't wearing the dress anymore, for it had fallen to her ankles. She gracefully stepped over it and stood infront of Eragon, whose mouth hung open. She was nude infront of him and her skin looked perfect in the pale moonlight.

She reached the bottom of Eragon's shirt, and pulled it over his head. Her hands lightly ran over his bare chest. He at first flinched to her touch, but then smiled and welcomed the sensation.

He felt uncomfortable as he noticed he was getting hard. Eragon shifted his weight in discomfort. Arya noticed and glanced down at the tent in his pants. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Eitha." She said. Go. And with that, what clothing was left on Eragon was gone, leaving them both nude and staring at eachother.

Arya pressed herself against him and rolled her hips. Eragon groaned, feeling himself growing harder. She kissed his chin then the side if his jaw.

He couldn't stand it. He spun them around and backed her up against a smooth birch tree. Eragon bent his head down a tad and kissed her neck. Then began a trail of kisses down. He kissed between her breasts. Then, while kneading te left one with one hand, he took the right one into his mouth. Arya's tilted back, she was speechless. Eragon's tongue swirled around the nipple and he lightly nibbled it, causing Arya to grind her hips against him.

He switched and have her other breast the same attention. Arya's hips bucked against him again, with more force, and Eragon groaned.

"Eragon," Arya whispered, "Eragon, I've missed you. I longed for you..." Her voiced trailed off. Eragon hoisted her up a bit higher against the tree. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Are you sure, Arya Drottningu?"

"Yes, Eragon Shadeslayer. Love me." Arya's eyes closed as Eragon slowly pressed himself into her. She opened her mind to him so they could feel eachother mentally and physically. Eragon groaned as he slid inside. Though she was wet, she was very tight. He closed his eyes and pushed himself all the way inside of her. He pulled himself almost all of the way out, then slid back in. Again. And again. His rhythm increased as Arya grew accustomed to his size.

Eragon looked at the place where they were joined, then looked up and kissed her as he speed up his thrusts. He then began to suck on her breasts. Arya's hands worked their way into Eragon's hair and she pulled him in closer. Her back arched away from te birch tree as she moaned.

The sound if her moaning excited Eragon. He was doing this to her. He was making her feel this way. He was making her feel good. He then surprised her and grabbed her ass and pounded into her. His thrusts went deeper inside her and his rhythm increased.

"Mmmf!" Eragon grunted.

Arya cried out Eragon's name as she came. Eragon tightly shut his eyes and thrust in thrice more before the waves and squeezes of Arya's orgasm brought Eragon to his climax too.

He then gently slid out of her and together they lay in a soft patch of moss on the forest floor. Eragon glanced lovingly at Arya.

"I love you, you know." He told her.

Arya kissed his nose. "As I love you, Eragon Shadeslayer." They embraced and whispered little nothings until they both slipped into the restful slumber of their waking dreams.


End file.
